


Behind What They See (Karlnapity FF)

by Lunni_Mooni



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunni_Mooni/pseuds/Lunni_Mooni
Summary: "He was a happy fella in the eyes of his friends and cherished ones. I would call him happy 24/7, but I would also say that he wore that mask for a reason."
Kudos: 13





	1. That Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Close friends call me Lunni, but you could call me Lunni or Mooni! I don't mind :D  
> This is my first time using AO3, so sorry if I forgot some things ;w;  
> \-------------------  
> I DO NOT INTEND ON SHIPPING THE CONTENT CREATORS, I AM MERELY SHIPPING THE SMP PERSONAS. ALSO, THIS IS ALL NON CANON!  
> \-------------------  
> WARNING! THIS CONTAINS:  
> -Cussing/Swearing  
> -Angst  
> -Mentions of violence and other triggering stuff (I will put a trigger warning before the said trigger)  
> -Remember, this is all an AU! None of this is canon :3  
> \-------------------  
> If you would like to request me, leave it in the comments! I'll try to check and answer them all ;w;  
> I take criticism, but hate comments would be heavily non-tolerated :D  
> If you would like to support my book, that would mean a ton :0 <3333  
> Enjoy the book!  
> -✨A N G S T✨  
> -

"My head is filled with your thoughts, my heart is filled longing for you."  
-INFINITE's Kim Sungkyu, 'Daydream'-  
~☁~  
\-------- 6 months ago... \-------- "Sapnap! Quackity!"

A cheerful voice greeted the sunny sky. The sunlight was blazing hot, clouds were barely seen, and animals were playing in the shades of leafy trees. One particular boy was running on the wooden path, they call that path the Prime Path. He had an ambitious smile on his face, colorful bandages covering his healed bruises, and his sneakers added more color to his overall style.

He eventually stopped in front of 2 boys. One had black hair tied in buns, a long strip of cloth tying his head as a bandana, and long, pointy ears. He had a white shirt with a black turtleneck as underclothing and black leggings with sneakers to top off the look. His eyes were a dazzling blue, with both pupils shimmering with immense ambition and passion. The other one had his hair almost completely covered in a beanie, and was also wearing a mask. A digital smiley-face was printed onto the said mask, letting no one actually see his face underneath the mask. He had a blue bomber jacket with a black turtle neck as well, and black sports leggings. Much similar to the first's look, he had sneakers to top off his overall style.

"What's wrong Karl?" Sapnap said, his said blue eyes looking into Karl's olive-green orbs.

"Can we meet under the cherry blossom tree? Both of you." Karl said to both Quackity and Sapnap.

Both of them nodded.

Night loomed in as the moon rose. Sapnap wore a black turtleneck with matching black leggings. He wore leather shoes fit for work, while Quackity just wore a T-Shirt, with denim jeans and sneakers.

The two bys waited under the tree. Petals of the Japanese flower were falling down to the grassy ground. The moon's light shone against the flowers, making the said blossoms shine like silver. 

They saw Karl using a black suit. He looks classy, not gonna lie.

Karl eventually stopped in front of the two boys, still quite dazed and amazed by his look.

"So...I've gathered you here...to tell you..." Karl stuttered.

"W-Will you be my fiance?" He said, closing his eyes and hoping for the best response. His response is what he hopped for. Before he could cope with everything, they hugged him, and the start of their new relationship began.

"That was the past. It's not like that anymore."  
\-------  
Ahh! This concludes my first chapter! Thank you to all readers for stopping by my dumb book and actually reading it! <3


	2. Present Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm doing my normal stuff...I swear!... There's nothing wrong with me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time I'm writing this, I've got 60 hits and 5 kudos...wait  
> WHAT  
> OML  
> AFKHAG  
> THANK YOU ALL <33333  
> THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY STICKING WITH ME!  
> I'm sorry that this chapter was taking so long to be published, but here it is! (p.s i hope you can bear with me and my inconsistent schedules)  
> ENJOY! <3

You know it all, you’re my best friend.  
-BTS Spring Day-  
\---------------------------  
Morning loomed into the atmosphere, greeting the inhabitants of the very planet we call Earth. Rays of the sun touched the fresh green grass, songbirds started their serenade, and people woke up to start their daily routine… well, most of them.

Sapnap opened his dark periwinkle eyes. The sun went through his room’s window, greeting him with a ray of light in his room. 

He got out of bed after a solid 5 minutes of staring at a wall, stretched, and went outside his room. 3 years of his relationship with Karl and Quackity have been some of the best years of his entire life. 

He saw Karl, whipping up a meal fit for the 3 of them, while Quackity was sleeping on the table, mask on. Don’t know why Quackity actually has that mask, but, Sapnap won’t question him.

“Morning Karl, morning Quackity.” The half-demon boy rubbed his eyes and said in his morning voice. Sapnap went to both Karl and Quackity and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

“Morning Sapnap.” Karl smiled and returned the kiss.

“G’morning you two.” Quackity chuckled and also exchanged kisses onto their foreheads, despite being the shortest out of the trio, but we’re not here to talk about that.

“How are you doing?” Karl said as he put on the finishing touches of the meal.

“I’m doing good, just gotta get ready for training again.” Sapnap said with a yawn.

The three of them proceed to go with their daily routine. Karl with his time at the bakery, Sapnap to the training center, and Quackity at a part-time bookstore employee. Most of the time Quackity was at home...for...some reasons not to say.

"I don't want them to know."


End file.
